


Her Bright Lady

by askarella



Series: Dark Raven Fics and Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dark Raven - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Magic Mirrors, Voyeurism, kinda-sorta beastiality, misuse of aardvark tongues, oh my god dick I'm so sorry, take this keyboard away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All should be well.</p><p>But all was not well! The Dark Lady craved an equal! She pushed her pet off of her lap and stormed off through her lair- perfect body bared for all who dared to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Bright Lady

She laid in her bed, drenched in sweat and her lover’s blood, happy and sated. Her lover slept calmly beside her, his scarred form so lovely in her twisted mind. In her lap slumbered her pet, his green locks drenched with sweat. They had served her well tonight, her pet mounting her lover as a wolf and locking them together as she let her lover take her hard and fast and desperate.

All should be well.

But all was not well! The Dark Lady craved an equal! She pushed her pet off of her lap and stormed off through her lair- perfect body bared for all who dared to see her.

She climbed up to her throne and gazed through her seeing mirror, gazed upon the Lady made of Star’s Fire. She sighed in soft arousal when she saw the object of her desire was nude and that her bright green eyes were glazed- her orange skin shone with sweet sweat.

The Dark Lady sighed once more when the Bright Lady strode to her bed, laying on it and letting her legs part easily. A warrior’s hand moved to grab a breast while the other traveled between her legs to the treasure hidden by plump lower lips. Clever fingers tweaked a nipple as their mates parted those plump, eager lips to reveal moist folds and a tantalizing hole that dripped slow.

The Observer imitated her prey, imagining that the other woman was there to pleasure her. She watched and waited and followed her prey through many peaks of ecstasy…

When she came to once more, her pet was licking at her with the clever tongue of an aardvark, and she could not help but to laugh a cruel laugh and let him finish... And she thought, perhaps, that it was time for a new being for her collection.


End file.
